Getting in love is not that easy
by jpkuri99
Summary: Sam realizes he is not in love with Mercedes but in someone else. Would this person love Sam. Love is not that easy so they will have complications.


Glee Fanfiction

Sam and Mercedes are in their department having dinner together. They were practically not saying anything until Mercedes spoke "Samuel, I been thinking about…." Mercedes said "What" Sam responded looking at his food shyly. Sam felt so different when he was with Mercedes. He has always felt like this with everyone. Trying to hide himself from people. The only person Sam could be himself was with Blaine and sometimes with Jyder (Jake and Ryder) "About us. I have been so bad experienced at love that LA made me realize something. Love is with someone you feel like yourself. What I am trying to say is that when I´m with you, Sammy, I feel like Mercedes Jones, not a diva, Beyonce, Aretha Franklin or the Mercedes Jones who wants to compete with Berry. With you I am just me. And I miss that, I miss all of our nights cuddle up together watching a super romantic movie, I miss all of our goodbye kisses and the promise we made to not have sex till we are married with each other. SO, Sam would you be my boyfriend?" Mercedes said shily. Sam just stared at her and then Mercedes leaned for a kiss on lips but Sam back away and went running outside the apartment.

Mercedes ended up crying till Blaine came home again from his Broadway movie night with Kurt. When Blaine saw Mercedes crying he went to her and hugged her. Mercedes completely threw her body into Blaine´s comforting hug "Mercedes, what happened" Blaine said and Mercedes breathed in and out and she just said "I just told Sam that I want to be her girlfriend again. I told him the way I feel about him and what does he make me feels. When I told him everything I leaned to a kiss but then he put a hand on my mouth and he ran. He left me in here alone for about one hour" Mercedes said and Blaine got to the perfect answer to her statement "Sam has talked this with me and he said he is tired of every relationship he has had. Every relationship has end for someone or something else. Sam just told me that he wanted to first spend some time alone as single and then try to find some girls. Befriend these girls and then apply his trouty super flirting powers to get them in love. Sam´s exact words." Blaine said and Mercedes just nodded maybe she was just too fast . They have been spending time for about one week but it felt months. "B, where could Sam be?" Mercedes said " I can´t believe you don´t know what Sam does when he is sad or overwhelmed" Blaine said a bit tired Mercedes just looked down "He goes to place where´s there music. And I know what place is it. Follow me!" Blaine said and they went outside the department. They were going to Spotlight dinner.

Blaine noticed Sam on a chair alone drinking water. "There he is, I think I should come in" Mercedes said but Blaine impedes her "Let me talk to him first. This a guy to guy talk" Blaine said and Mercedes hit Blaine on the arm slightly. Blaine walked in and went to the blond guy sit alone with his back to Blaine. Blaine could see Sam sobbing softly. He got nearer Sam and he hugged him from behind. Sam as he looked it was Blaine he smiled. "Hey, man!" Sam said and he kissed Blaine´s hand. Blaine sit in front of Sam. "What are you doing here, dude? Don´t tell me you have best friend radar cause that will be totally awesome" Sam said grinning at Blaine "Actually I found your ex-girlfriend number three crying at our apartment. She told me you ran out." Blaine said but Sam´s grin faded. " Sam, I know that your dating history has not been good. But Sam she loves you and you know you love her. The difference now is that you are now adults and also you live together. Tell me what´s wrong." Blaine said cupping his head to Sam´s eyes. "I…..Can we go to our apartment please? There I tell you everything" Sam said by standing up he gave a hand to Blaine so Blaine could stand up. When Blaine was already walking Sam came from behind and put an arm around him and they went walking to the apartment. They did not realized Mercedes was following them.

They arrived to their apartment. Sam looked very strange and low but Blaine did not wanted to Sam was standing up looking at him seriously. "Sam, what are you doing standing up? Come here.." Blaine said signaling the place besides him. Sam took a step back , flip a hand around his hair and went walking fast to Blaine´s direction. He lean to Blaine, look at him in the eyes and kiss him full on the mouth. The kiss was long; Sam fought for entrance in Blaine´s mouth. Blaine was tense at the beginning but then he relaxed. When Blaine relaxed, Sam put his hand in Blaine´s tshirt and started playing with his nipples. Blaine was so pleased and excited that he was growing a boner. Sam figured out something pointing in his abs and he glanced at Blaine´s cock and he started straddling Blaine. "Sam, stop! Sam!" Blaine shout with lots of emotion. Sam was licking his lips and his eyes were full of lust. " Sam…. I am engaged and I love Kurt. I just cheated again on Kurt, Sam! For god´s sake, I just can´t believe it." Blaine started crying and Sam went closer to Blaine hugged him "Sam, please go away!" Blaine shouted to Sam. Sam gave Blaine a punch and Blaine started bleeding. " I hope your little fairy faggot fiancée can fix your nose. You know what preppy faggot you will never find love. Kurt will never be good enough for you. You´ll never find it. Kurt does not treat you well and now you just lost an opportunity to make out with me. I don´t want to see you! NEVER! FAGGOT, COCK SUCKER, ATTENTION WHORE!" Sam shouted and Blaine left the apartment.

What he did not figured it out was that Mercedes was sitting in the kitchen watching everything that happened. Sam started crying in the couch. He was sobbing so hard that Mercedes came to hug him. Mercedes comforted Sam who was crying in her lap. "So, you like Blaine?" Mercedes asked silently, Sam nodded. "´Cedes, I screwed up. Our friendship… is…. Ruined. It was the best friendship I ever had. As you said when I am with Blaine, I feel like Sam Evans not any other person." Mercedes just nodded "Look, knowing Blaine he would understand and he can´t really ignore you. You´re his only best friend in new York. I agree at the part that maybe Kurt and Blaine need to date other people. But give them time to discover for themselves. The thing I am saying is that just go to say sorry to him." Mercedes said and Sam stood up. Mercedes smacked Sam´s butt "Go on, blondie! Get your boy!"Mercedes shouted happily and Sam went outside. Sam went to Rachel´s apartment where he heard shouting and he put his ear to the window. "Why are you breaking up with me. I taught we were soulmates" Kurt shouted but his voice sounded broken "Kurt, It´s complicated."Blaine said looking at the door. Kurt gave Blaine a slap on the nose which he was bleeding. "Oh, no! Hell to the no! You cheated with me again! You asshole, cheater, you´re disloyal. Who was the fucking asshole that was in your pants?" Kurt shouted and when that was said Sam entered "Kurt! Stay away from Blaine" Sam said as he put in front of Blaine. "Get away, Evans! None of your fucking business!" Kurt said looking at Sam angrily. "Kurt, honey, don´t call Sam that!" Blaine said "Well, why is Sam here, Blaine?" Kurt said by pointing at Sam. "IwasthepersonthatBlainecheatedon" Sam said slowly "What?" Kurt said "I kissed Blaine" Sam said and Kurt started crying "I was confused and I kissed him. When I started the kiss I realized how much I love him. Blaine, is a really amazing person and it was not his fault. When you are with him Blaine is not the same person." Sam said looking at both Blaine and Sam. Blaine was really quiet right now. "GO AWAY" Kurt shouted and he gave Blaine his ring. Blaine took it and he went out crying. Sam went after him. Blaine went running to the apartment and Sam followed him. When they arrived home, Blaine went upstairs crying and Sam followed him to their room. Sam knocked on the door and Blaine said "Come in" Sam entered the room and he saw Blaine in his pajamas in his bed. Blaine pointed Sam to come to his bed. "Before you say anything, Blaine, I wanted to say sorry. Sorry for making you cheat on Kurt and make you suffer all this. I am going to tell you what happened. Mercedes and I were taking dinner together and she told me about how she is feeling near me. She says what being in love or having a friendship with someone you can be yourself. She felt herself with me. But I did not felt the same the only person I ever felt myself was with you" Sam said and Blaine started having tears in his eyes. "So when you came to me on Spotlight Dinner I wanted to kiss you in there but then I taught about going home. So on our way home, I started having dirty thoughts about you. I was staring at your big ass and maybe at your dick" Sam said and Blaine just felt a bit uncomfortable. "You know there are just one reason why we can´t be together and that was Kurt and your engagement. But know you are single I am single. You know we can date" Blaine just stared at Sam with his eye glasses. "Sam, I just broke up with Kurt! And I want to date you and love you. I love your blue eyes, your awesome hair, awesome body and also your amazing impressions. Also like you as being dorky" Blaine said and Sam just lean to Blaine and started making out.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Sam´s hand was travelling through Blaine´s hairy chest he was touching through his abs. He took of Blaine´s t-shirt then Blaine started doing the same to Sam. Then Sam put a hand on Blaine´s dick and he started pressing on it. Blaine started moaning. "So Blaine Anderson, would you go to a date with me tomorrow?" Sam said and Blaine nodded and kissed Sam. Blaine uncovered the bed and they both tucked in the bed. Blaine put his head on Sam´s chest and Sam an arm around Blaine. They both got asleep like that.


End file.
